


Un dólar por trago

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia necesita dinero.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 10





	Un dólar por trago

Arturia había gastado demás en comida y ahora estaba preocupada por cómo llegaría a final de mes, pensó en sus opciones y al final, optó por algo arriesgado, pero a su criterio, infalible.

Gilgamesh llegó al apartamento de la rubia en la hora convenida y ella lo invitó a sentarse en su sofá.

—Siempre has dicho que quieres ver qué tan resistente soy al alcohol —dijo poniendo sobre la mesa de centro una botella de licor de hierbas y un pequeño vaso de cristal transparente.

—¿Hoy al fin seré testigo? —preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja sin ocultar la sonrisa que delataba lo divertida que le parecía la idea.

—Si pagas el precio —condicionó la chica tomando asiento en la silla que había puesto cerca de la mesa y del sofá que ahora ocupaba su invitado.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —cuestionó el hombre cruzando los brazos, preparándose para algo que el adoraba hacer y que se le daba muy bien: negociar.

—Un dólar por trago —respondió la ojiverde, yendo al grano.

Gilgamesh frunció un poco el ceño, había pensado que la negociación sería larga y entretenida, pero la mujer había puesto un precio demasiado bajo como para alegar una mejora, así que en su mente se trazaron dos posibles rutas. En la primera, la rubia lo habría citado a presenciar el extraño juego de tragos con el fin de obtener un pretexto para que _cosas más divertidas_ ocurrieran entre ellos dos y; en la segunda, Arturia tendría que tener una resistencia de acero al alcohol y tener consciencia de ello como para pedir una cifra tan baja por cada trago.

El rubio consideró que la segunda ruta era la más factible, aunque aún le faltaba descifrar la razón por la cual, su vecina lo había invitado a tan peculiar evento.

—Hecho —accedió ocultando sus expectativas y razonamientos.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Un par de horas después, Arturia ya había recolectado cincuenta dólares y aún no mostraba signos de ebriedad, lo cual hizo a Gilgamesh albergar cierta sospecha sobre la mujer. Con cuidado tomó la botella, leyó la etiqueta poniendo especial atención en el grado de alcohol que tenía la bebida, examinó el sello de autenticidad, olió el licor, e incluso se bebió un trago, pero no encontró nada extraño.

—Así que tienes buena resistencia al alcohol y me hiciste venir para estafarme —dijo devolviendo la botella a la mesa.

—No sé de qué hablas, al fin cedí a uno de tus muchos caprichos insensatos —respondió la chica, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Quería verte más relajada y dispuesta a decir la verdad —comentó el hombre, confesando sus intenciones.

—¿La verdad sobre qué? —preguntó Arturia con genuina curiosidad.

—Sobre mí —respondió con simpleza, a lo que la mujer parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo qué es lo que deseas Gilgamesh —soltó tras meditar un poco las palabras de su invitado, negándose a encontrarles sentido.

—Te declaré mis intenciones de hacerte mi esposa y te di tiempo para que lo consideraras, pero aún no he obtenido una respuesta —Se quejó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No creí que estuvieses hablando en serio en aquella ocasión —respondió la joven con franqueza.

—Fue y es en serio —dijo el rubio con tal firmeza en sus palabras que logró escucharse un eco en la habitación.

Arturia miró hacia la mesa, a la pila de billetes de dólar que descansaba de su lado. Ya tenía dinero suficiente para sus gastos, así que decidió tener la charla pendiente que había postergado con Gilgamesh.

—Dime ¿qué tan buena es tu resistencia al alcohol? —preguntó, mostrándose interesada al respecto. 

Gilgamesh se sorprendió un poco al principio y pensó que tal vez la ojiverde buscaba cambiar de tema, cosa que él no quería, pensó en insistir acerca del matrimonio, pero la sutil sonrisa en el rostro de Arturia lo suavizó un poco y decidió contestarle.

—Tengo que admitir que la tuya es sorprendente, nunca me sentí tan insatisfecho al gastar mi dinero, pero con absoluta seguridad te digo que yo te supero, podría beberme todas las botellas que tienes en esa repisa —dijo señalando hacia un lado— y no me sentiría ni un poco mareado —presumió orgulloso.

—Me gustaría verlo —comentó en respuesta la chica, ampliando un poco su sonrisa.

—¿Vas a pagarme por ello? —preguntó Gilgamesh divertido, a lo que Arturia negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la repisa antes señalada por el rubio y tomó un vaso de cristal igual al que ella había estado utilizando.

—Necesito el dinero, pero te ofrezco esto, por cada tres tragos, contestaré a una pregunta tuya con total sinceridad —dijo y puso el vaso del lado del rubio antes de volver a sentarse.

—Acepto —contestó con rapidez y él mismo se sirvió un trago.

—¿Tienes un novio, amante, o algún hombre o mujer que sea significativo en tu vida? —preguntó el rubio y puso especial atención al rostro de la chica.

—No tengo ningún novio ni amante, pero sí tengo a varias personas que me importan: Irisviel es mi mejor amiga, Morgan es mi hermana, Lancelot, Gawain, Bedivere y Tristan son muy buenos amigos, tú ya los conoces —explicó y al ver cómo el de ojos carmín iba frunciendo lentamente el ceño, alargó su respuesta— y claro, también estás tú —dijo logrando que Gilgamesh sonriera.

—¿Por qué no has contestado a mi propuesta de matrimonio? —cuestionó el hombre tras otros tres tragos.

La rubia no contestó de inmediato, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los puso sobre su regazo mientras acomodaba las palabras en su cabeza.

—Porque pienso que estás yendo muy rápido, si alguna vez me caso, no va a ser para divorciarme a los tres días, pero tú vienes de buenas a primeras a pedir mi mano sin antes haber tenido citas, un noviazgo formal, algo serio, sólo por lo que paso en la fiesta de navidad de Iskandar —explicó en calma y de manera seria.

Gilgamesh se tomó los siguientes tres tragos de licor de manera apresurada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sepa lo quiero en cuánto lo veo? Yo tampoco tengo pensando casarme para divorciarme a los pocos días, te quiero conmigo todo lo que dure mi vida, ¿qué está mal en no querer esperar para unir mi vida contigo? —preguntó con rapidez, sin atorarse en ninguna palabra— No soy un extraño para ti Arturia y lo sabes —terminó diciendo con voz áspera, revelando que se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

—Está mal que pretendas que yo quiera lo mismo —respondió la rubia sin perder la calma, a lo que el hombre volvió a apresurarse para beber los tres tragos.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres? Desde esa noche he intentado acercarme a ti, pero siempre huyes ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿qué he hecho para que me evites? —cuestionó alzando ligeramente la voz.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, esas eran tres preguntas en lugar de una y no estaba segura de cuál quería responder primero, más no hizo falta que lo pensara demasiado, ya que el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra, al parecer, molesto por la espera.

—¿Me temes? —preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde.

—No —respondió segura.

—¿No te gusto? —indagó escondiendo cierto nerviosismo, pero la rubia lo notó, suspiró y le sonrió.

—Me gustas Gilgamesh, de no ser así, no habría dormido contigo, pero yo sólo quería un romance de una noche, no que te prendaras de mí —explicó sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera de su sitio.

—¿Estás mintiendo, no? —preguntó el de ojos carmín que había aprendido a identificar varios gestos de la mujer.

—Sí —respondió ella sin culpa y ampliando su sonrisa.

El rubio se sintió aliviado y feliz por esa respuesta, pero también un tanto irritado. 

—¿Entonces qué pasa? Tus respuestas parecen más excusas que razones, dijiste que contestarías con sinceridad —Se quejó, a lo que la chica sabiendo que ya no podía retrasar más las cosas, soltó un profundo respiro.

—Es mi hermana —dijo cómo si hacerlo le pesara.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en esto? —preguntó Gilgamesh confundido— Ni siquiera la conozco —comentó sin comprender en absoluto las palabras de la ojiverde.

—Ella está enamorada de ti —soltó mirándolo fijamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el hombre con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Nos vimos una tarde, yo quería su opinión antes de aceptar tu propuesta, le enseñé la foto que nos tomaron en la fiesta de navidad y se enamoró de ti —explicó la mujer en una extraña calma. El rubio inhaló profundamente y contó del uno al diez. 

—Arturia ¿qué tontería es esta? —cuestionó tratando de diluir su molestia— Me estás rechazando por una mujer que no conozco si quiera —La acusó.

—Es mi hermana —replicó la rubia.

—Y eso qué, yo te amo a ti, no le voy a corresponder porque sea tu familiar —dijo el hombre indignado.

—Pero yo no puedo lastimarla casándome contigo —objetó.

—Esto es ridículo —Gilgamesh estaba perdiendo la paciencia y era incapaz de comprender dónde estaba la lógica en el razonamiento de Pendragon; no obstante, ella no se rindió. 

—No lo es —dijo, e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de ir al punto que quería abordar—, ¿podrías salir con ella y conocerla? —preguntó con una seriedad que dejó sin palabras al rubio por unos momentos.

—No lo dices en serio —Al fin respondió— ¿La vas a poner por encima de tu propia felicidad? —El hombre estaba incrédulo.

—No voy a ser feliz si me caso contigo y la lastimo —explicó la mujer.

Gilgamesh se mantuvo en silencio, le parecía que los cincuenta tragos que se había bebido Arturia, al final si le habían hecho algún efecto, pues no concebía razón para lo que le pedía.

—Supongamos que digo que sí, salgo con ella y no me gusta ¿entonces qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con verdadero interés.

—Consolarla —respondió la rubia.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y se puso de pie, a lo que Arturia también se levantó.

—No voy a salir con ella —declaró posando sus ojos rojos fijamente en las esmeraldas oscuras de la mujer.

—Es más hermosa que yo, estoy segura de que si la conoces —insistió.

—No —dijo el rubio con firmeza y buscó su billetera—. Ya debo irme, toma dijiste que necesitabas dinero —comentó al entregarle algunos dólares.

—Pero —La rubia se sintió incómoda e intentó devolvérselos, pero el hombre no los recibió de vuelta.

—Sólo estoy pagando por lo que me bebí —dijo señalando la botella de licor casi vacía—, te gustan los tratos justos ¿no? —preguntó relajando a la ojiverde.

—Gilgamesh si cambias de opinión —Al parecer, la mujer quería seguir insistiendo, pero la paciencia del rubio ya había sido rebasada.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, te amo a ti y no voy a poner mis ojos en tu hermana —dijo decidido y fue acorralando a Arturia en una pared cercana—. Sé que no eres una persona egoísta, pero a veces uno tiene que ponerse a sí mismo encima de los demás, se llama autocuidado.

La rubia perdió el aliento ante la cercanía de su vecino, sus ojos carmesí estaban fijos en ella y su rostro iba cerrando el espacio entre ellos hasta fundirse en un beso que ella correspondió. 

—No —dijo Arturia, apartándose cuando sintió las manos del rubio colarse por debajo de su blusa.

—Cuando reconsideres tu actitud sabes a que puerta tocar —comentó el hombre, alejándose con dirección hacia la puerta.

Arturia sabía que Morgan había hecho ese berrinche solamente para molestarla y que no estaba enamorada realmente de Gilgamesh; no obstante, gracias a eso, la rubia había hecho un descubrimiento importante y ahora se sentía más segura sobre lo que sentía por el rubio arrogante que era su vecino, lo que él sentía hacia ella y su posible respuesta. 


End file.
